Learning about hearing promotes healthy listening habits, curiosity, and innovations in understanding the human ear and the effects of noise. School programs and literature and public service promotions, as well as warning signs and labels help promote ear safety and education. However, persistent naivety and misunderstandings about the limitations of the ear lead to dangerous exposure to harmful noise and unnecessary hearing loss.